creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrid Name Ideas
Here are some names for hybrid dragons. Some categories, such as most of the Pantalan/Pyrrhian hybrids, don’t have as many names. Feel free to add your own! :) When adding names, please try to put them alphabetically, to reduce the need to reorganize them. Pyrrhian Hybrids IceWing/MudWing: Bloodmoon Bear Branch Brash Brownsnow Caribou Clump Cryoconite (Or for SandWing/IceWings, since they're dust/dusty) Evergreen Fossil Frozen Rock FrozenCliff Glade Hailrunner Kodiak Lichen Moose Mountain Owl Permafrost Pie (Frozen Mud Pie) Pine Silverclay Sludge Slush Snowprint Snowy-Owl Swan Taiga Tundra Twig Whooping Crane IceWing/NightWing: Aurora AuroraSwirl Auspicious Australis Blackice Blackout Blizzardclaw Borealis Boreas Brainfreeze Brightscales NightFrost Carbon Clearsnow Coldice Coldnight ColdStar Coldwings Coldtalons Comet Crystalwings Dark Ice Dawnlight Deathfrost Destiny DiamondScales Fallenstar Frostdeath Frosted Obsidian Frostwings Gemstone Icebreaker Icespike Mirrorwalker Moondrift Moonscales Moonshard Navigator NightGazer Nightstorm Northern Lights North Star NorthEyes Nova Oreo Shatter ShatteredStar Shattering Ice Silver Beauty Silverscale Silverspot Snowmelt Snowstalker Snowstar Stalactite Stalagmite Stardrop Starfreezer Starghost StarShade Stormchaser Stormclaws Stormwatcher Puffin Penguin Quail Orca Whitescales Windturner Windrunner Winter's Star Wolfhunter IceWing/RainWing: Amethyst Andromeda Aurora Borealis (or just one) Australis Borealis (or just one) Blue Water Boreal Bright Brisk Coldtalons Cloud Crystal Dawn Dew Dove Dragonfruit Flurry Freeze Frost Frostbreather Frostflower Frost-rain Gem Glitter Glow Glisten Hail Heuchara Ice Cube Icebreaker Icemoon Icicle Iron Melting Mirror Moonlight Nitrogen Opal Passionfruit Permafrost Pine Prism Rainbow Reflection Riversnow Sapphire Shimmer Shiny Snowberry Snowbird Snowblossom Snowdrop Snowflower SnowLeopard Snowy-Owl Starshine Storm Cloud Topaz Vanilla Vine Wave IceWing/SandWing: Barren Breeze Climate Coldscape Cream Dry-Ice Frostbite Frostburn Frozen-Oasis Frozensand Glade Glassshard Gobi Goshawk Grit Gust Hare IceFire Kodiak Melt Needle Pale Pepper Sandberg Sarcodes Sheet Slickwalk Snowdawn Traction Twister Wasteland Whitegold Wind Winterblaze IceWing/SeaWing: Alaska Beluga Breeze Coast Cobalt Crystallize DemonGorgon Droplet Floe Flood Florescent Freeze FreezeOver Frigid Frostwave Glacier Glow Glowstone Harp ( Harp Seal) Humpback Hurricane Iceberg Krill Melt Meltwater North Star North Pacific Pack Ice Pelican Penguin Polar Puffin Sapphire Stone Seaglass Seal Sleet Snow Snowdrift Star Storm Subzero Tarpon Tempest Walrus Whale Whitecap IceWing/SkyWing: Altitude Aurora Avalanche Blink Blizzard Cloud Cloudfire Comet Dry Ice Emberfrost Everest Freezeframe Frostburn Frostfire Frostflicker Frozen Sun Frozenfire Frozenflame Hail Hailstorm Icebird Iceburst Icestorm Lightning Opal Pyrote Rose Skye Skyfire Sleet Snow Leopard Snowbird Snowstorm SnowyOwl Storm Stratus Swan Thaw Thunder Welkin Wind Windchill Winterchill Wintersun Zircon MudWing/NightWing: Argillaceous Blackmud (I have an OC named) Bloodstone Boulderlifter Browntail/talons/wings Cavern Ceramic Clamshell Chocolate Courage Crocodile Darkness Geode Limestone Foundation Lockjaw MudCrasher Mudsplash Puddleshine Scargiver Snapjaw Stardust Stella Clay Stonecrusher Strength Swampwalker Terra Cotta Umberclaw MudWing/RainWing: Alligator Autumn Bullfrog Clover Coffee Coppergreen Cougar Crocodile Fern Forest Frog Gecko Iris Lily Lilypad Mallard Moss Mud Puddle Mudrain (It's actually a thing, look it up) Murk Pomegranate Puddle Quicksand Raindust Riverade Riverstone Selenite Seal Sludge Slush Spiral Sundew Sugarcane Treefrog Vine Willow MudWing/SandWing: Adobe Bay Beetle Beige Biscuit Boiling Cafe Camel Clast Concrete Copper Dust Deer Desert Dust Dustfang Dusty Earth Ecru Erosion Friction Grain Grit Honey Honeycomb Hourglass Ibis Igneous Ivory Khaki Mahogany Metamorphic Muck Mudslide Mushroom Off White Quicksand Quarry Rock Rust Sandstorm Sedimentary Silt Soil Soy Swamp Taupe Tornado MudWing/SeaWing: Algae Amphibian Beaver Billabong Brook Catfish Creek Delta Everglade Frog Gravel Hippo Koi Loon Marsh Moss Muddywater Mudpool Mud Splash Murky Otter Oyster Puddle River Rivulet Seagrass Splash Stream Swamp Tortoise MudWing/SkyWing: Agnitite Amber Ashfall Bark Brick Copper Crackle Crater Flamesky Freckle Grizzly Hearthstone Honey Magma Mudvolcano Ragestorm Rocky Sandstorm Sap Stork Sunoak Swan Topsoil Weasel Woodpecker NightWing/RainWing: Brightnight Sonnet Faith Amazon Aurora Borealis (or just one) Australis Borealis (or just one) Black Oak Blackberry Blackbird Blackflower BlueCrab Brightscales Camouflaged Celestia Celestial Cloudburst Cosmo CosmosCrow Darkrain Darksun Darkstick Dawn DayLily Deathbell Deathspit Destiny Draft Ebony Echo EclipseBringer Empyrean Ether Extraordinary Fate Firefly Firmament Flowermoon Fruitgatherer Gorgeous Grackle Helleborus Jaguar LightningBug Lorikeet Mango Moondust Moonflower Moonlight Moonplant Moonriver Moonsplash Moonstreak Moontree Music Navy Nightblossom NightCrawler Nightingale Nightbush Nightleaf Nightshade Panther Paradise Passionfruit Perfect Precious Rain Rainboom Rainbowinthenightsky Rainlistener Rainsplash Rainstar RainWatcher Raven Shadow Shadowlily Silent Sparkle Stardust Starfruit Startree Starvine Storm Swiftclaw Tears Treeclimber Twilight Venomshooter NightWing/SandWing: Astro Badger Batfish Betrayal Black-Mamba Black Sand Bonecollector Brightvolcano Canyon Cavern Charcoal Cobrahunter Copperhead Coyote Cunningclaws Darkheat DawnTreader Deadly Diamondback Duneheaver Dusk Dust Devil Goldsand Herky Horizon Hourglass Karakum King-Cobra Ledge Mamba Moondust Moonsand Mystic Desert Paleash Pixie QuickSand RoadRunner Sandhunter Sandshifter SandSlayer Sandstorm Sandstormflyer SandTrapper Screech-Owl Shadowsand Side-Winder Snakecharmer Solar Solar Flare Solaria Stargazer Sunchaser Sunrise Sunset Taipan Timekeeper Tricksand Venomslasher Venomtail NightWing/SeaWing: Abyss Angler Anglerfish Aquarias AquaStar Black Pearl Black Water Bluemoon Clearwater Currentchanger Currentfighter Currentrunner Cuttlefish Darksplash Darktide Darkwaters Deep Deepdive Deepsea Deepswimmer Deepwatcher Depth Depths Depthseer Drowner Eagre Echo Ectoplasm Eventide Fangtooth Fishtrapper Helico Kingfisher Lanternfish Luminae Luminance Mariana Mightygills MoonLily Moon Tide Moonriver Moonswimmer Moonwave Neptune Nightwater Nightwave Oceandiver Oceanfloor OceanSeer Oceanstar Phosphorus Reflection Riptide SeaSerpent Seastar Seiche Shadowpool Speedsea Stardrop Starfish Stargazer Starshade Surface Symphony Teardrop Tempest Thundercloud Tidalwave Tideseeker Trench Viperfish Watershine Wavebreaker Wavemaker WhaleWatcher Wisegills Zircon NightWing/SkyWing: Agony Blackfire Bloodmoon Burnt Moon Carbonite Charcoal Cinderclaws (firescales) Cloudshadow Comet Cometthrower Darkfire Darkshadow Darksky Duskflare Dusk Dawnflyer Eclipse Emberheart Equinox Evening Fireblast Firebreath Firestar Flame-Eyes Flare Firework Grackle Graphite Hawkeye Jewelwings Lantern Meteor Mightywings Moonchaser Nebula Nightbird Nightfire Nighthawk Nightingale Nightshifter Nightshine Nightsky Northern Star Nova Phoenix Pyro Raven Scorchstriker Silentwings Skyfire Solar Eclipse Solstice Soul Eater Star Stormdancer Sunchaser Sunrise Sunset Swiftglide TallWings Twilight Underworld Velvet Victorious Whirlwind RainWing/SandWing: Aloe Anaconda Banana Cactus Cactus Flower Coconut Date DustStorm Epiphyllum Euphoria Fang Gecko HeatBreak Mamba Palm Peyote Quicksand Saguaro Blossom Sandleaf SandShifter Scarab Beetle Serengeti Sunflower Summer Sunray Sunrise Tarantula Venom RainWing/SeaWing: Algae Anglefish Aqua Aquata Avocado Blue Blueberry Clearwaters Coral Currentflower Delta Dew Dewdrift Dewdrop Downpour Drift Drifting Fizz Drip Drizzle Droplet Ebb ElectricEel Emerald Estuary Flood Flow Fog Fresh Glowworm Hawaii Hibiscus Jade JellyFish Kappa Kelp Kiwi Koi Lanikai Lantana Lapis Lavendar Lilac Lily Monsoon Neon Tetra Oceanflower Oceanus Opal Pacific Passion Pina Cola Pineapple Pineapplefish Pond Pura Purewaters Raindrop Rainfall Rainwave Ray Residue Sapphire Seaglass Seaweed Shine Spiral Spring Strait Stream Sunfish Sunrise Thunder Trickle Tropic Tropical Water Waterfall Wavedrift SeaWing/SkyWing: Amazonite Amethyst Atmosphere Beam Bluesky Boil Boiling Breeze Broil Cavern Cloud Coldheat Cormorant CrashingWaves Darktide Duck Eagre Eventide Firecoral Fireinthewater FireCoral Geyser Goose Gull Heightdropper Hurricane Jetstream Kittyhawk Macaw Mist Monsoon Motmot Nightwave Pelican Plover Puffin Raindrop River Roguewave Seagull Seiche Simmer Silica Shore Shine Shoreline Snapper Splash Steam Stream Storm Surface Swan Tern Tidalwave Tide Torpedo Trogon Turaco Vapor Waterfall Waterflight SeaWing/SandWing: Aquifer Beach Coast Coastal Copperhead Cottonmouth Crab Dawn Drift Egret Evaporation Faolon Gust Heatwave Island Mirage Mirror Nile Oasis Ocean Palm Quartz Salamander Sandbar Sandpiper Sandyshore Seafoam Seafloor Seashell Seaviper Sandpiper Shell Shimmer Shore Shoreline Stingray Summer Tidal Turquoise Turtle Twister Vapor SkyWing/RainWing: Bloodfern Calla Cassowary Celestia Celestial Cloud Cloudberry Cloudburst Condor Cosmo Cosmos Cumulus Cyclone Dawnleaf Dew Downpour Draft Drizzle Drop Empyrean Ether Firmament Grackle Greenflame Harpy Eagle Heliconia Hibiscus Hoatzin Hummingbird Kiwi Macaw Marigold Monarch Opal Paradise Pegasus Poinsettia Pomegranate Pour Quetzal Rain Raincloud Rainstorm Raspberry Rhododendron Rose Scarspray Sizzle Spring Storm Streak Sunflower Sunspot Sunswing Tears Toucan Treetop Updraft Weave SkyWing/SandWing: Sunwave Amblygonite BurrowingOwl Buzzard Canyon Convection Desertbird DesertStorm Divebomb Dustcloud Dustdevil Duststorm Falcon Fireball Glide Heat Heatstroke Inferno Jasper Lava Peak Phainopepla Pyrrhuloxia Phoenix Quail RoadRunner Sandstone Sandstorm Sandwhirl Sandy Scorch Scorpion Sizzle Smelt Smoke Solarflare Solstice Sun Sunrise Sunset Sunshard Sunstorm Venom Pantalan Hybrids HiveWing/LeafWing: Flytrap Leafcutter Locust Mite Pollen Scorpion Stickbeetle Termite HiveWing/SilkWing Antidote Heartbreaker Antlion Arachnid BugInsect Butterfly Damselfly Hawkmoth Stingwing Topaz Webworm Yellowtail LeafWing/SilkWing: Butterfly Eucalyptus Emerald Iris Milkweed Oakleaf Pantala/Pyrrhia Hybrids HiveWing/IceWing: Caddisfly Midge Springtail HiveWing/MudWing: Alligator Fly Lumis Mosquito Mud Dauber Nile HiveWing/NightWing: BristleTail Conspiracy Ladybug Longhorn Slash Webspinner HiveWing/RainWing: (I have an OC named) Mantis Butterfly Monkey HiveWing/SandWing: Beetle Locust Scarab Scorpion Tarantula Tarantula Hawk Termite Velvet ( as in Velvet Ant/Cow Killer) HiveWing/SeaWing: Nox Zircon HiveWing/SkyWing: Conspiracy Swarm LeafWing/IceWing Autumn Christmas Evergreen Mistletoe Wreath LeafWing/MudWing: Bamboo Birch Dirt Flower Lotus Mahogany Maple Moss Oak Roots LeafWing/NightWing: Ash Darkstick Flytrap Moontree Moonplant Nightbush Nightleaf Nightshade Nox Shimmer Startree LeafWing/RainWing: Bromeliad Cacao Canopy Forest Heliconia Jungle Orchid Paradise Passionflower Rainingleaf Rose Spring Sunflower Tropic LeafWing/SandWing: Aloe Autumn Cactus Eucalyptus Palm Saffron Saguaro Summer Venus Wildflower LeafWing/SeaWing: Algae Coral Kelp Seagrass Seaweed LeafWing/SkyWing: Centurion Emerald Hyperion Treetop Whirlwind ForestFire Ember MapleFire AshWood(My Ocs Name) SilkWing/IceWing: Artic Dazzle Diamond Jade Tern SilkWing/MudWing: Haze Moth SilkWing/NightWing: Cattleheart Gatekeeper Leafroller Obsidian Regal Whitetail SilkWing/RainWing: Agrias Clipper Emerald Hibiscus Monarch RedWorm Sakura Silkbug Tiger Moth SilkWing/SandWing: Sphinx (Desert Moth) Lux SilkWing/SeaWing: Emerald Sapphire SilkWing/SkyWing: Ruby Garnet Miscellaneous and AllWings Miscellaneous Crevasse Crystal Equinox Gleam Screech Solstice Sunrise Zircon AllWings Crystal Miracle Mixture Sandstone SkyCategory:OC Names Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress